Sickness
by PT-chan ssu
Summary: Fran is sick, Bel takes care of him, but he doesnt really know how, so who does he go to? Varia's Mama of course. "I-I-I-I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH THE FROG! THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!" "sigh. Denial" BelxFran


Hey There, so, if you guys recognize this story? I did not steal it, I just made a new account cause my e-mail address got brocken, and this did get deleted. Sorry to all those who favored this. Also, reviews are love XD

**Disclaimer: If I owned KHR I wouldnt be posting this fic, for this will BE on the manga.**

* * *

It's almost noon, and I have nothing to do. I've been wandering around the whole Varia base for a while now and I'm bored out of my mind. I want to bug someone, more specifically, my very Kawaii-kunai Kohai.

I haven't seen Fran all morning, and it was slightly strange since that kid is usually the first one up.

With that thought, I headed towards his room, stopping to open the door. What I saw inside was indeed very strange.

He was still in bed

Since it is almost time for lunch, I decided to do him a favor by waking him up, a devilish grin appeared on my face. I sneaked up to his bed, and brought out a few of my knives

"Ushishishi~"

As I got closer, I froze, smile dropping. Fran was still asleep; he didn't have his frog hat on, which should have irritated me since I told him NEVER to take it off. But looking at the sight in front of me, I couldn't even think.

He was lying there, on his side, still in his night clothes which just so happen to be a white t-shirt and pajama pants.

I stared at him, my mouth slightly agape. He was beautiful, the sunlight illuminating his small frame. He was lying there peacefully, and he looked like an angel, so innocent, so fragile… his slightly messy pale green hair didn't make him look any less childlike.

I felt a familiar but unknown, feeling bubble up inside me, it's like there's a million butterflies fluttering about in my stomach, and I felt my face heat up a bit. This isn't the first time I felt this, but I never used to pay it any heed.

A strand of hair fell unto his face, and I resisted the sudden urge to play with it. _I wonder if it's as soft as it looks. _I visibly shook my head. _Where the hell did THAT come from?_

But that peaceful serenity was over before I knew it. He was suddenly shivering, his eyelids shaking, his teeth are clenched, forehead creased, and he started panting heavily. He was sweating profusely all rolled up in a ball, clutching the sheets like it was his lifeline.

I suddenly felt another strange new feeling, _worry_. I scolded myself mentally. The Prince is not turning soft.

I brought up my knives "Time to wake up Froggy" I said playfully, a grin on my face. Then with one swift movement, there were five sharp silver objects sticking out of his back, creating some sort of weird mosaic

"AH!" He yelped, then immediately sat up, panting.

He turned to me, his face back to its usual blank state, but he was still sweating though

"Bel-senpai?" he asked monotonously, relaxing a bit, and then looked towards his back spotting my little gifts

I grinned "The Prince has come to wake you up. It's nearly time for lunch. Ushishi~" I said, with a smirk on my face "You should be honored, receiving special treatment from royalty"

He began to pluck my knives out of his back, but instead of handing them over, he proceeded to bend them throwing them carelessly away. A nerve popped on my face, though unseen

"oy oy…" I said, irritation building up inside me, my hands itching to grab more knives. Seems he was back to normal. Or maybe I was just imagining what happened a few moments ago…

He yawned before standing up and headed for the built in bathroom, there was one in every room.

I stared at his back, sighed, and then grinned. "How un-cute" _How Cute_, I thought, grin dropping, I mentally stabbed myself. _I'm just hungry is all. _I began to walk out. Lunch is probably ready.

* * *

I made my way to the dining hall. Disturbed by the fact that I couldn't stop thinking about the scene I witnessed earlier, and all the while, butterflies seem to be having a party in my stomach. I ignored it, I'm just hungry.

I entered and found that lunch was already served. The rest was there too. I immediately took a seat at my usual spot.

"So, Anything interesting?" I asked, resting my head on my hand which is propped on the table, Squalo was as loud as ever.

"Unless you count Levi not being kicked out by Boss this morning when he woke him up, then nothing" Said Lussuria

"Hey!" sounded the Guardian of Lightning, but was ignored.

"Millefiore's been quiet since the infiltration" he continued in his usual motherly way, which still creeps me out a bit "You could say today's a day off"

"Hnn?" _Boring_. He placed a plate in front of me and I began to eat, we were having steak today

"VVOOOI Brat, where's the newbie??!" I looked at our insanely loud Commander.

"Apparently, the frog just woke up" I said in a bored tone, twisting my steak knife, then I remembered about earlier and the butterflies attacked once again. _Damn. _A creek was heard, and I looked up "Ah, speak of the devil Ushishishi~"

My Kohai has just entered, his frog hat in place. _Good_ I thought. He made his way towards his seat, which was right next to mine.

"I expect you to replace those knives you broke, or maybe you could just pay for them. 50,000 yen each should be enough" I told him, my grin intact. Wow, it seems Mammon influenced me more than I thought. My grin wavered. _Mammon… _

The Frog just stared at me, his eyes seemed distant, he quietly sat down and began his meal, ignoring me completely.

Now this is not normal. No comeback? No complaint? And what's with the faraway look? Something's definitely wrong with this kid.

I decided to just ignore it, and ate my meal.

* * *

A few hours passed by, and I still had nothing to do. Levi went out again, not that anyone cares, Lussuria's too creepy to be around with and Squalo was with Boss planning the next attack on Millefiore. _Or are they? Ushishishi._ "Maa, who cares" I sounded

I was once again wandering. I couldn't find anything interesting to do in my room. And Fran wasn't here to bug, which just makes the whole place boring. Back to square one.

Walking down a familiar hallway headed towards the dining room, I spotted a head of green hair. **Frog Less.**

Two knives "Yare yare, what do we have here. Didn't I tell you **NEVER **to take the hat off? My very un-cute kohai" I was surprised I wasn't as pissed as usual about the hat. He looks cute even without it. _Hold that thought… WTF?_ I internally kicked myself. Seriously, what is wrong with me?

He stopped and stared at me, the same distant look in his eyes.

"Gomen Bel-senpai, I accidentally dropped it somewhere. I was just about to go find it" He responded

His voice was hollow. Empty. He was indeed normally emotionless, but this isn't normal. And did he just apologize for not wearing the hat??!

Alright, I am DEFINITELY worried. I leaned down towards him a little, and felt heat radiating from his forehead. _Don't tell me_

"Fran, are you alright?" I asked, worry evident, though I tried my best not to show it.

His head snapped towards me, backing away slightly, eyes wider than usual. _He's acting like that's the first time I said anything like that… oh wait, it was. Ushishishi~_

I laughed slightly, and asked again. He turned fully towards me now

"I-I'm alright senpai, just tired" he replied; face as emotionless as always, but his tone held slight disbelief and nervousness in it. He turned again and continued walking slowly, no, wobbling was more like it. I frowned

I stared at him and confirmed just how 'not' alright he was. And only a few moments later, he fainted.

I caught him just before he hit the floor. I'm now one hundred percent sure that something's wrong with him. I felt his forehead only to draw back instantly

He was burning up. Which just proves my theory.

I picked him up and carried him in my arms, his breathing was ragged now, and his whole face flushed. I hurried towards his room, he needs to lie down. _Why the HELL am I even doing this? _My mind complained, but I was indeed worried about him

Because his room was on the other side of the castle, it took a while to get there. And I bumped into some amusing reactions from the Varia, such as stares (from nearly everyone) slack jaws, wide eyes and, strangely enough, a squeal (Guess who it was) some of them asked what's going on, or what's wrong with the Frog, but I ignored them and kept going. I just noticed how unbelievably light the kid is. _Does he even eat at all?_

Ah, here we are

I laid him down on the bed and placed a blanket over him. His breathing was still ragged, and he looked like he's in pain. I know how that feels, I remembered getting sick when I was a kid, actually, it was because Jil got sick, and we just so happen to share the same room. Damn that aniki.

I do know what to do in these situations; I am a genius after all.

I went to grab a cloth from the dresser (Fran's dresser) and a basin filled with water from the bathroom.

I wet the cloth and laid it on his forehead; he seemed to calm down, though just a little. But that is where my knowledge stops. What do I do now?

Hey, I'm a prince, not a doctor.

Since this situation, I decided to ask an expert. Who else? Lussuria (_shiver)_

_I can't believe I'm going through this for that irritating frog…_

I just can't ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach anymore, I still have no idea what it is… but I'm worried about him, I really am. I care for him. Maybe even more than I think.

* * *

I approached the gay sun guardian cautiously, wouldn't want anything happening now do we?

"Hey Lussuria?" I began

"Hmm? Ah Bel-chan, there you are, may I ask what is going on? And what's the matter with Fran-chan? He doesn't seem well" he asked me, clearly worried enough

"Fran is sick" I answered. D_id I just say his name?!_ Weird, it felt weird saying his name, this is the first time I ever said it. And it actually feels… nice.

"Oh Dear!! We need to make him something to eat" I snapped back to reality as I heard Lussuria's tone

" Quick Bel! Help me make some soup" He said with urgency in his voice, and practically dragged me to the kitchen

"Let Go of me Lussuria, The Prince can walk on his own, and why do I have to cook?" I asked him, defiant.

"You're only going to help me cook. And, as the youngest of the main Varia members, and his partner, it's your duty to take care of Little Fran" he said, still dragging me.

I sighed, he has a point. I still curse Squalo to hell for pairing me up with the frog. But I am worried about the guy; the thought of him in that defenseless state suddenly sent the butterflies lose again. _What is freakin wrong with me?!!_

I finally got Luss to let go, and slowly followed after him.

In the end I did most the work, since Lussuria was summoned by boss, for some reason, before we even started. But all I had to do was pour the can of soup in a bowl and heat it, so no harm done… ok, I did burn a couple, but I got the hang of it.

I slowly went back my Kohai's room, a tray with a bowl of not burnt soup at hand. And a spoon of course.

* * *

It was dark, awfully dark. I didn't know what was happening, nor where I was, all I know is that I am in a very dark place, all alone. I drew my body closer to myself, I was shivering. Cold. Very Cold. Hot. Very Hot. I felt like I was freezing and burning at the same time. I clutched at the sheets around me, trying to get some warmth. I'm in agony, I've never been in so much pain before, not even sempai's knives burying into my back was a match for this. It hurts so much, I couldn't move.

I saw something, a small speckle of light. I walked towards it until it swallowed me whole

I felt warmth. The warmth of someone's touch. Something was placed on my forehead, something cool, and it felt nice.

"Damn Froggy getting sick" I heard a faint, but familiar voice. Before I fell into a peaceful darkness

*****************

Something tickled my sense of smell, something very nice. I can hear noises, the sound of cutlery clanging. I slowly opened my eyes, light flooded in and I closed them again, blinking a few times.

"Awake now I see" I heard a very familiar voice "Took you a while" I turned to my left only to see Bel-senpai, his infamous grin attached to his face.

"Senpai…?" I tried to get up

"Don't push yourself" He said in an almost caring voice. _I must be hallucinating._ I looked at him again, his face was serious. Or at least I think it is, it's hard to tell when his eyes are covered, but his grin wasn't on, so it might be.

I was about to open my mouth to ask but I was cut off.

"You have a fever, it's pretty high, you should rest" He said, answering my unasked question "Hungry?"

I stared at him '_What's happening? Why aren't there any knives on my back? And why is Bel-senpai acting nice? I can understand Luss-nee-san, but Bel-senpai? THE Fake Prince of Fakeland-Senpai?! This must be a dream, a really good dream, that's the only explanation; because there's no way Bel-senpai would ever care for my well being. But if its real then maybe Lussuria or Idiot Long haired Commander forced him' _

He grinned.

"Don't get used to it" he said "You should be honored, being taken care of by Royalty. Anyway, The Prince has made you a meal. Eat it" he commanded, though it sounded almost gentle…

When he said the word 'meal' images of raw meat, decaying flesh of animal, or even human body parts appeared in my mind, or maybe there's poison in it to kill me. After all this was Prince the Ripper were talking about. I gulped

My terror must have shown on my face because he frowned

"I know what you're thinking, and no, just because I like killing people doesn't mean I cook them. And just because your fun to tease, and make a really good target dummy, doesn't mean I'll poison you to death. I don't exactly want you to die…." The last part was nearly inaudible. He was looking away. There was a very light shade of pink on his cheeks, barely visible but… is Bel-senpai blushing?!, Belphegor, the narcissistic Prince The Ripper, blushing?! Is the world ending?!

His words then registered in my mind and my eyes widened, I felt my face burn, and I was quite sure it wasn't from the fever. I just hoped that my flushed state hid this fact.

And it didn't, because a playful smirk appeared on senpai's face.

"Aww, is the little Froggy Blushing?" He said playfully, leaning down. I felt my face heat up more when forehead made contact with mine "You need to cool down a bit you know. You should eat this now or else it'll get cold. The sooner your fever's gone the better" He said pulling away and handing me a warm bowl of soup and a spoon. So this was what I smelled earlier.

I stared at it "Arigatou" I said slowly taking the bowl, only to have it pried away by a grinning prince

I slightly glared at him before a spoonful of soup was placed in my line of view

I stared…

"The Prince will feed you, Say ahhh…" He said, the crazy grin plastered on his face.

I stared at him…

And stared….

And stared…

Then did what he told me too.

The soup wasn't bad; actually, it was quite nice, it reminded me of something, very long ago. I smiled slightly, how these emotions seem to keep showing on my face I don't know, maybe it was the fever.

I noticed how sempai's hand froze. I looked up and saw sempai wearing a weird expression. He was staring at me, or at least I think he was, his grin was gone, and his lips slightly parted, I couldn't help but stare at that particular part a little longer than I was supposed to, and wondered how it would feel against mine, I blushed, I mentally shook my head. _Alright Fran, hold that thought and control yourself._

"Senpai?" I asked in my normal tone

"…" no response

"Bel-senpai?" I asked again, waving my hand in front of his face

"…" Still no response

"Earth to deranged fake prince senpai" he seemed to snap out of his reverie or whatever

There it was again, that light pink tinge on his pale cheeks, but it soon disappeared, a smirk taking its place

"Like it?" he asked me, the smirk etched on his face, I guess he might not have heard my last comment

I blushed slightly then nodded "It's OK I guess…" I said sheepishly, smiling softly up at him, where oh where did my mask go? The darker color made a third appearance on his face, on his whole face, accompanied by his grin slightly dropping. The grin came back, of course, but the supposedly 'blush' stayed

"B-b-but of course, I-it was especially prepared by the Prince after all" he stuttered slightly, and hurriedly, quickly handing me the bowl and darting out the room

I stared after him, _'What was that about?'_ then started eating the soup. I felt myself smile once again. I feel slightly better now.

* * *

_Ok, Ok, Ok, Calm down Bel, that was nothing. _I thought to myself, my heart was beating so fast it nearly reached 20 beats per second and I could hardly breathe.

What the hell was that about??!!

Fran just smiled, and he looked like an Angel. _WHAT THE HELL??!!! You did not think the Frog's smile was angelic, nor did you think he was cute._

_Cute? Now that I thought about it… Fran really was cute_

_NO!!! He was not!!! THIS IS THE UN-CUTE KOHAI WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!! AND SINCE WHEN DID I START CALLING HIM FRAN??!!!_

_What the HELL is wrong with me?_

My face still burned, and butterflies were running amok in my stomach. This is really going a bit too far, I'm starting to debate in my own head.

The Frog's smiling face appeared in my mind again and my face burned.

Something's definitely wrong with me. I crouched down, hand over my racing heart. Panting ever so slightly.

"Ara Bel-chan, what are you doing down there? Oh, and I'm sorry for leaving you in the kitchen, did you get the soup alright?" My head snapped towards the voice and saw Lussuria.

"Y-yeah, I managed" I choked out, I'm not myself right now.

"Oh, Bel-chan, what's the matter? Did you get sick too?" Lussuria said, reaching for my forehead, which I can only guess was as red as the rest of my face

"N-no! I-I'm fine, The Prince does not get sick, this is just due to… the Heat! Yes… its really hot in here, are the Air Con's even on?" _Oh no… I did not just say that did I??!!_

Lussuria looked even more worried "Bel, what's wrong? If you have a problem you can tell okaa-san"

I shivered. _Okaa-san? Lussuria is definitely becoming creepier by the second. _

He stopped, stared at me, then at the door to Fran's room located right behind me. Luss being the most… _motherly_ member of the Varia, seemed to have gotten an idea.

"Oh dear" He said, placing a hand on his cheek "It seems Bel-chan is in love" he continued, then began giggling, ok, I'm creeped out. _Wait, did he just say…_

"Ok, you are out of your mind Lussuria. The Prince is not in Love with the Frog!!. He's…. A Frog!! And a Peasant" I protested, standing up, there's no way I can be in love with… with… him.

"Oh, but Bel-chan, I didn't say anything about Frannie" He teased

"B-B-But you were implying it!!!!" I screamed at him, but remembered whose room was behind me and lowered my voice.

"Ahh. Young Love… I wish I had it" Lussuria kept on dreamily, My face burned even darker, if that was even possible

"B-b-but, I don't like the frog, and I am not IN love with the Frog. It can't be right. I-I-I The Prince is not in love and this conversation is over!!" I finalized, heading towards my room, which just so happens to be in front of me. Lussuria is probably crazy, or he's just messing with me.

But my heart is still beating full speed though

"Sigh, Denial" Lussuria sighed dreamily again, before skipping away.

I sighed heavily, I can't believe what Luss is saying, this is so not true.

"He has to be crazy shishishi~ The Prince is Not In Love" I whispered to myself, though deep down, I know I'm lying. To Myself

* * *

I spent a few hours in my room thinking, about what Lussuria said, he really sounded crazy, but I just can't ignore it, I thought about it.

I've always felt strange around Fran. Ever since me and Squalo tried (and nearly succeeded) to kidnap him. Ever since he joined the Varia. It was different around him.

He was fun to play with, the way he can take my knives as if they were nothing was infuriating, yet it made him so… Un-boring

His rude and sarcastic comments just makes me want to kill him in his sleep, the way he stands up to me just infuriates me, and how not a single drop of emotion seems to cross his face… it always… irk me somehow.

I wanted to see his mask crack, have some of his emotions show. I've always wondered how he would look like when he smiles, or cries, or gets hurt.

For some reason, I've always seemed to try to get him to show them.

And though I want to kill him so badly, I don't want him to get hurt. I always feel butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him, even if just for a little while.

He's just so… fun to play with, and cute, I can't deny that anymore.

He can always seem to tolerate me, and though I always want to kill him when he makes a sarcastic comment, I can tolerate him too. He and I are like the perfect pare believe it or not.

It's never boring with him around

And when he smiled just then….

_**Doki Doki**_

_Oh no_

_Lussuria was right._

* * *

After I finished eating, I slept for a bit. I'm feeling much better now.

I wonder where Bel-senpai went, it was strange how he suddenly walked out the door in such a rush.

When I woke up it was night time. I heard someone open the door.

"Bel-senpai" I said, looking towards him. I sat up

"Awake I see. How is my Froggy doing?" he asked me, his usual grin on his face

"I'm fine now" I replied with a smile. Since I lost my mask a little while ago due to the fever, I can't help it.

………

Then I blushed, heart rate going above average.

_MY Froggy?_

_Calm down Fran, he probably didn't mean it that way. Narcissistic Prince here._

_Sigh, true_

I frowned slightly, if only.

He was staring at me.

I blushed again.

He walked towards me and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Why are you blushing little Frog?" He said playfully

My face got a little redder, this time from embarrassment.

He had a playful smirk on his face as he leaned towards me.

My face burned bright red. _I-I-Is he…?_

_Gulp_

"Ushishishi~" He leaned in closer

I gulped again, and just closed my eyes. Tight.

I felt his forehead on mine

…….

"Well, your temperatures gone down that's for sure Ushishi~ though I do have to say, your face is still bright red" He said

"Huh?"

"I checked your temperature Froggy" He chuckled slightly "What did you think I was gonna do?"

I blushed, once again _I really got to get this thing fixed_

"N-n-nothing senpai" I stuttered, embarrassed, looking away from him

"Aww, did the little froggy want a kiss"

Ok, this is definitely out of hand. I felt my face turn a thousand shades of red. How I'm not sure. But it did

I didn't look at him.

"Ushishishi~ How cute" My head snapped to him. My eyes wide

_Did he just say… CUTE??!?!!_

"U-uhm…"

"Calm down little Froggy, seriously, with how your face keeps getting redder I'm not sure you'll EVER get better" He said, he's seriously enjoying this isn't he.

He lied down on the other side of my bed next to me. I stared at him

"Senpai…?"

"The prince decided to sleep here, do not disturb him" He said

"S-S-Senpai! This is my room, sleep in your own!!" I shouted out

But he didn't reply

….

_Is he asleep?_

I stared at him. His fare features being illuminated by the moonlight. He looked… almost mystical, not like the usual Insane Prince he is.

He yawned slightly. Almost, dare I say, cutely

I smiled at this

I knew there was a reason why I loved my senpai.

I lied down too

Staring at him, I can't help but wonder, what does his eyes look like. I reached out a hand and tried to brush his bangs away, but I stopped as I felt arms make their way around my waist.

The arms, of course, belonged to none other than Bel-senpai.

Blushing slightly, I tried to pry his arms of me, but senpai's grip was just too tight.

"Bel-senpai!"

No answer

Senpai cuddled me, and I felt my face burn

I stared at his sleeping form. He really is a child.

I smiled again and decided to sleep

I really did feel much better.

* * *

Sunlight.

It's bright, did I forget to close the curtains last night?

I felt warmth, and I snuggled up to it, there were arms wrapped around me. I sighed.

Wait…

My eyes snapped open, and I saw the Sea and Sky.

Bel-senpai was in front of me, and his bangs were all messy, flying almost anywhere. But the thing is, they weren't covering his eyes like they used to.

The beautiful Blue orbs were shown to the world. And he was staring at me

I was frozen, My teal eyes staring at his warm blue ones.

With his eyes shown, he didn't look half as murderous as he is. He looked almost… innocent, and kind.

A strand of my hair fell messily on my face, and he tucked it behind my ear. I blushed

He then cupped my face, and kissed me.

I blushed like there's no tomorrow

_BEL-SENPAI'S KISSING ME!!!!!!!_

I automatically kissed him back

He pulled away and I stared at him, shocked

His grin appeared

"Ohayoo Kaeru-chan Ushishi~" (Kaeru means Frog) he said in his usual way. Except, the laugh just sounds waay weirder with his eyes visible, it just doesn't fit. He sat up

"S-S-Senpai?" I asked, still flustered, though I'm still staring at him, his eyes, more specifically. I sat up too

"So, how's my un-cute kohai doing this morning" he asked, touching my forehead

"Eh?" Then I remembered, yesterday I was sick, and Bel-senpai looked after me.

"I'm fine senpai" I said, my voice back to being monotone

He smirked "Yup, you are" He then stood up and stretched, he stretches like a cat I noticed.

My hand went up to my lips. _Why did he kiss me?_

His bangs then fell back to his eyes. And I can't help but curse. I liked him better with his eyes visible.

"Sempai?" I asked

"Hmm? What is it Froggy?" He turned back to me

"Why do you hide your eyes?" I asked him, voice monotone as usual.

"……"

"Why do you ask?" he turned to me fully now

"I'm just curious, since your eyes are very nice. Why do you hide them?" I asked again

He thought for a moment. "My eyes… what do you see in them? What do you think of them?"

"Eh?" I thought for a moment

"Well senpai, they make you look less like the murderous ego maniac fake prince you are" I replied.

A nerve popped on my senpai's face. I smiled inwardly.

"What was that frog?" He said, clearly annoyed, though his grin was still present. He brought out his knives. Oops

"Joke, joke, just a joke" I said, flailing my hands. Though my face was expressionless. As always

"Actually, I like your eyes. They make you look kind. Apparently, more…" I trailed off

"More what froggy?" he asked, his voice seemed entranced somehow.

"Princely" I finally said "So, why do you hide them?"

He was silent

"Some say the eyes are a window to ones soul" He began "Mine are… just that"

I stared at him "Senpai, you don't make a lick of sense" I said. I really don't get it

"Well, that's all I'll say. Anyway I'm hungry, gotta go Froggy, I'm sure you can eat on your own now" He said before walking out.

"Wait senpai!"

He turned around just before he reached the door

"W-why… did you kiss me?" I can't help but blush

He grinned

"Why did you kiss back?"

"………"

He then turned around and left.

I stared on before heading for the bathroom, a small smile on my face.

**~~OWARI~~**


End file.
